The two or three-wheeled golf bag cart has been a most useful accessory for the golfer to relieve the player of the burden of transporting a rather heavy golf bag and set of clubs therein as well as the weight of adjuncts and accessories as umbrellas, golf ball retrievers, etc.
In conjunction therewith numerous efforts have been made to provide satisfactory power means for propelling the golf bag carts, thereby to lessen the fatigue on the player, as even with a wheeled golf bag cart, a substantial burden is encountered on uneven terrain or up sloped areas of the fairway or approaches to greens, for example.
Numerous efforts have been made to provide an economical and effective golf bag cart as is evident from many U.S. patents, illustratively U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,812,929 to Farque or 3,472,333 to Lowenstern, among many others. Further, a number of such powered golf bag carts are available on the market from golfing supply houses, pro shops and the like.
While numerous ingenious features have been developed and provided on such prior art constructions, the same have frequently resulted in inordinately complex constructions utilizing remote control concepts, unreliable steering mechanisms, etc. and wherein further many of these powered golf bag cart constructions represent expensive, unbalanced, and unwieldly devices in actual use on the golf course.
Further, while known constructions may have merit as inexpensive golf bag carts for pro shop rental and storage of the carts at the golf course, the same have been incapable of ready folding for compact storage or transport by automobile by an individual owner, or required personal attention for attachment or detachment of a separate wheeled power element, for example, from a separate wheeled golf bag cart, all resulting in unwanted inconvenience to the golfer who is desirous of focusing his abilities and energies on the enjoyable game to be played and not on the complexities of mechanical equipment.